Vertigo Comics: The Kitchen
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: In 1978 in Hell’s Kitchen, three women are married to members of the Irish mob: Kathy Brennan and her husband, Jimmy, have two kids. Jimmy is kind and wants to leave the mob. Ruby O’Carroll is married to Kevin, who’s the son of Helen and heir to the mob empire. Claire Walsh is married to Rob, who is abusive towards her. One night while robbing a convenience store, FBI Agents Silvers and Martinez, who have been trailing them, bust them, and the three men are sentenced to three years in prison. Little Jackie becomes the head of the mob with Kevin in jail. He tells the three wives that he will make sure they are taken care of, but gives them each a tiny pittance. Kathy can barely afford to feed her kids. Claire, who volunteers at a homeless shelter, is attacked by one of the homeless men, so even without Rob there to hit her she still gets hit. The women ask Jackie for more money, but he viciously denies them. Kathy tries to find a job but no one will hire her because she’s a mother. The women are at a loss for what to do. They hear around the neighborhood that despite all the local business paying their protection fees to the mob, they have seen very little results under Little Jackie. The women seize the opening, using Kathy’s cousin Duffy and friend Burns to be their enforcer. They begin collecting protection fees and helping out the neighborhood, making a huge profit and becoming beloved in the community. When Little Jackie finds out, he has his goons beat the crap out of Duffy and Burns, who tell the ladies they’re done. The women confront Little Jackie and declare that they are in charge now, and Little Jackie assures them they’ll be dead by morning. The women sleep with guns under their beds, but nothing happens. The next morning while Claire is taking out the trash, Jackie assaults her in the alley and begins to attempt to rape her – but he is shot in the head by Gabriel O’Malley, a former Irish mob enforcer and war vet who had been in hiding until Ruby called him – and he always loved Claire. Gabriel shows the ladies how to dispose of a body, and with Jackie out of the way, the women begin running the neighborhood with Gabriel as their chief enforcer. Gabriel and Claire begin a relationship, and Gabriel teaches Claire how to kill – she tracks down the homeless man who attacked her and shoots him in the head. When local workers are upset that they are not getting the construction contracts on buildings being built nearby, the women promise to handle it for their people. They meet with the Rabbi who is in charge of the property, who refuses to hire union workers. The women offer him protection, but he explains that he already pays protection to the Italian mafia up in Brooklyn. The women arrange for enough intimidation to be put on him that he relents and gives in. The women are ordered to meet with Alfonso Coretti, the head of the Italian mafia, who is furious that they have taken business from him. But he recognizes that they have power, and cuts a deal with them: some of his Italian men work on the site too, and the ladies kick back some of their profits – the women refuse at first, but Coretti tells them that he has made arrangements for the women’s husbands to be released early. He knows when the husbands return, the women’s place in power will be threatened, and he will support and protect the women. Realizing he’s right, the women agree. In exchange, Ruby demands more area of the city be under the women’s control, and Coretti agrees. Before the husbands are set to be released, the women do everything they can to shore up their power. Ruby takes Helen out to dinner, and as Helen berates and insults her, Ruby shoves her downstairs, killing her. When the husbands get out, there is tension and struggling for power. Kevin thinks he’s in charge now and wants to cut the women out, Jimmy is concerned and wants Kathy to quit, and Rob is furious to find that Claire has left him and is living with Gabriel. He comes to her new place and hits her, twice, and she shoots him and disposes of his body. Kathy is horrified, and the three women are summoned by Coretti, who tells them that he has heard that a hit has been placed on them by members of their own gang. Kathy doesn’t want to believe it, but Ruby offers them more money and asks the mafia to kill Kevin, Duffy, Burns, Jimmy, and a young member named Colin. Kathy is horrified, telling them Jimmy had nothing to do with it and that Colin is just a kid and to spare him. The deal is made. Kevin, Boots, and Duffy are all executed. Someone breaks into Claire and Gabriel’s apartment and Claire shoots him – it was Colin, Ruby was right. Just as Claire and Gabriel kiss, Colin shoots Claire, still alive. Gabriel kills Colin, but it’s too late. After Claire’s funeral, things are tense between Ruby and Kathy. Ruby and Gabriel feel it’s Kathy’s fault Claire is dead. Kathy feels guilty and sad, but is trying to figure out how to keep running the business with Ruby. Jimmy angrily keeps telling her he wants her to quit. While confronting Ruby, Kathy realizes that Ruby has been taking some of their collection money and paying off Agent Silvers to keep them out of trouble… Ruby explains that she keeps them out of trouble, and in fact, set up their husbands to be caught on the night they were originally arrested. She knew that with the husbands gone, there would be an opening for her to move up in the world, and take power as a black woman. This was the only way. She even had Silvers murder Gonzalez to protect them, and she’s been gaining more and more territory. When Kathy goes to pick up her kids, she finds they aren’t there – panicked she begins searching for them, but gets a call from Coretti – the kids are with him. She goes to the meeting and finds that her kids are safe, and that Jimmy brought them there – he met with Coretti to ask for a deal to cut Kathy out. Kathy is horrified that he would put their kids lives in danger for his ego – she leaves him there, and Jimmy is executed by the mafia. At Jimmy’s funeral, Kathy’s father, who has constantly been telling her how disappointed he is in her for getting into the mob, tells her he’s proud of her for protecting her kids. Kathy says she did it for herself. Ruby tells Kathy that a vendor hasn’t been making their payments, and asks her to meet her there. Kathy goes, and finds that Ruby is waiting with Gabriel to kill Kathy – but Kathy has brought all of the local Irishmen to back her up. She tells Gabriel she loved Claire too, and Gabriel admits he only got back into this life because of Claire and leaves. Kathy tells Ruby that she needs Ruby to keep running the uptown area they’ve gotten, and Ruby needs her to keep running the Irish in The Kitchen. The two women reach an understanding, and continue on, the most powerful women in New York. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:The Kitchen (Vertigo Comics) Category:Kathy Brennan (The Kitchen) Category:Jimmy Brennan (The Kitchen) Category:Owen Gibson (The Kitchen)